


The Best Good Mornings

by cidercupcakes (musicforswimming)



Category: Secret Six
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/cidercupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a certain rhythm to the morning that appeals to Scandal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Good Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [museofspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/gifts).



> Written as a Treat for museofsound as part of Yuletide 2009.

There's a certain rhythm to the morning that appeals to Scandal. There's waking, and on those delicious mornings when she doesn't need to be up right away this changes the rhythm a little, becomes a process in and of itself. There's rising from bed -- again, how much a part of the rhythm this is varies, how much this might change it. There are mornings aplenty where she's dragged from bed, literally almost as often as figuratively, where the luxury of waking gradually is pulled aside as quickly and miserably as the sheets. And then there are leisurely mornings, when the waking and the rising, like the sheets, are things to roll around in.

It makes sense, after a little cursory thought -- the rhythms and the patterns and how well she's invariably learned the layout of whatever room she's woken in. If there is one thing Scandal Savage can say for herself, it's that she knows herself (and the truth is, there are many things she can say for herself: such is the upshot of knowing herself, after all -- it is no egotism, she would say, though if she listened hard she would shudder to realize it was her father's voice she heard, only realism). She knows herself as well as she knows anyone and better, she generally thinks, than anyone knows her.

So she'd say, at any rate -- but then there is Kay, who seems to know precisely when to touch and where, when to wrap her arms around Scandal, to wrap her very form around her, and remind Scandal of just how small she is in comparison. No one else can bring the feeling out in her, anymore, not since her father. And with her father it was only an eternal downward slide, with no end to the mountain in sight. With Kay -- with Kay -- oh, with _Kay_.

With Kay, there are rhythms, sometimes. Apokalips was no world of chaos, not for her, at any rate: she was a soldier, and if she's gloried in her freedom since then, she is still a warrior, a soldier, at heart. But here is where the trouble comes, for Kay knows what it is that Scandal looks for, and here is where they fit together, for Kay sees to it that she can't find her balance. She delights in it, if anything, spends hours learning Scandal's every inch of skin until she's worn out with coming, left shivering and with tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, until Kay knows her well enough that she could make her come in seconds, if she wanted to -- and then, the next time they fall together, she might pretend that she knows none of it after all. Feigned ignorance, in most, is only slightly less irritating to Scandal than the real variety -- but then there is Kay, who is the exception to all her rules and expectations, inside and out.

All of this drags through her mind, leisurely and easy as a river, even before she opens her eyes, for it's one of those rare delicious mornings that winds around them like the soft, smooth cotton of the sheets, when the waking comes with the unhurried steadiness of the sunrise. It's one of those mornings when she feels the hand between her thighs finally drift upwards, when she parts her legs sleepily and lets Kay rest a hand against the warmth of her.

Finally, Scandal opens her eyes, and there is Kay, and she finds that already, even this early in the morning, she's grinning. Not the usual routine, maybe, but there is a rhythm here, and Scandal looks forward to learning it.


End file.
